This invention relates to a method for applying a natural liquid rubber latex in the relief, separation, and release of dental resins, either directly on a dental model or onto a tooth preparation in the patient's mouth, to thereby allow the separation of a composite resin in-lay, on-lay, crown, splint, provisional or laminate, from the dental preparation, while still allowing a firm fit and allowing room (relief) for dental resin cements to bond the resin on-lay or in-lay to the tooth structure. This provides an improvement in the art, in that the technician or dentist can use such a separator to effectively form a composite resin in-lay or on-lay in a tooth preparation or a wax pattern of the same, in the process of creating a metal casting or pressed ceramic replication of such on-lays or in-lays, while protecting the preparation and effecting its removal without damage during removal of the on-lay or in-lay from the model or tooth preparation. This invention also permits a space to be created on the internal portion of the on-lay or in-lay, allowing a relief for the cementing material to adhere to the on-lay or in-lay and to the tooth, while still enabling an exact fit of the in-lay or on-lay into or onto the patient's tooth. This invention thereby permits the latex to be easily peeled from the model, tooth preparation, composite resin, or wax pattern to avoid the need to clean either, once separated for use or refitting.
This invention also allows the technician or dentist to form an extra space or well during the formation of a dental bleaching tray, for dental bleaching, by using the latex separator to create a larger volume or space on the labial surface of the model's tooth area to be bleached, this for the application of such dental bleach to the teeth while still allowing a firm fit of the dental tray or vacuum form to the teeth. Unlike polymeric materials, used for the same purpose, that may become permanently bonded to the model in the case of bleaching procedures, the latex is peeled off of the labial surface of the model or from inside the bleaching tray.
The prior art, as is known to the inventor, entails the use of a lubricant, such as petroleum jelly, to coat the dental model preparation before the resin or other material is placed into it, or to coat the tooth preparation before the resin is placed onto the tooth to create the on-lay or in-lay before it is placed onto the tooth, or do nothing at all first and then abrade with wheels, sandblasting, or the like, the underside surface of the resin on-lay or in-lay to create room. Thus, the lubricant precludes the on-lay/in-lay from damaging the preparation during removal, while still allowing a technician or dentist to easily remove the on-lay or in-lay from the model, or to loosen the on-lay/in-lay from tooth. However, lubricants can leave a coating upon the on-lay/in-lay and the dental model or tooth, requiring cleaning in order to re-fit. Furthermore, such lubricants are difficult to apply evenly and, therefore, may result in uneven film application of cement which bonds the on-lay/in-lay to the tooth, and lubrication can leave residual film that may interfere with or reduce subsequent bonding procedures.
This invention also protects against the heat generated during the curing of certain dental resins, either during curing by auto-polymerizing, chemical curing, light curing, or other means to affect the dental pulp, damaging or destroying the tooth pulp, by acting as a thermal insulator between the curing resin and the tooth preparation, during the fabrication of provisional resin restorations or composite (all types) resin restoration. The temperature rise caused by polymerization of methyl methacrylate resins, which can exceed 50 degrees Fahrenheit in the curing process, will cause irreparable damage to the tooth pulp.
None of the above, or other art known to the inventor, addresses the above problems, that is, the separation of a composite resin on-lay or in-lay from dental model, or tooth structure by preventing contact therebetween and allowing ease of separation of the on-lay or in-lay from the model or tooth, and the peeling away of this film separator/spacer.
Further prior art known to the Applicant is reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,687 (1991) to Yarkovesky, et al, entitled Winged Dental Bridge and Process of Manufacturing the Same. However, while Yarkovesky and the instant invention both relate to the art of dental restorations, Yarkovesky is directed to a structure and a method of manufacture. In distinction, Applicant's invention is directed to a method of use of a special latex, as defined below, as a protective separator and release agent for dental on-lays and in-lays. Accordingly, while the respective art areas are related, the actual respective inventions have nothing to do with each other. It is further noted that the instant invention relates to the area of clinical dentistry, not to that of polymer chemistry. Accordingly, Applicant's within use of a certain latex, having therein a special-purpose suspension or emulsion of solids, is to be viewed in terms of the knowledge of the prior art relative to the application of such an elastomeric and protein containing latex, in the particular area of clinical dentistry addressed by the present invention.
A further application of the instant invention is the placing of white rubber latex film on the model of the tooth preparation allowing it to set or dry, and then placing a die spacer over the latex film in the fabrication of a cast metal or porcelain restoration. Said die spacer, after use is completed, may be completely peeled off of the die preparation, together with the latex film, leaving a clean preparation, this producing a peelable die spacer.
In a another application of the instant invention, by placing the latex rubber over the model of a tooth preparation having previously been coated with a prescribed dentin colored die spacer, and said latex rubber film is allowed to dry clear. The exposed dentin colored die spacer is now useful in color or shade determination of a composite resin (hybrid or otherwise), or other materials used for this or other purposes, for veneers, laminates, on lay or in lay, crowns, or other restorations, placed over it. The protective film allows transmission of the shade of dentin colored die spacer while preventing the composite resin from bonding to the die spacer when the composite resin is curing or has cured. Thereafter the die spacer is removed from the model's preparation.